Sharp Dressed Man
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Because every girls crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man. Aka.. Arthur. Slight crack.


**You can't deny that everyone loves Arthur.. Just a drabble like fic about well.. Arthur. Lmfao. Sorry if it sucks. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Because every girls crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man. Aka.. Arthur. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sharp Dressed Man<span>**  
><strong>by ZZ Top<br>****x**

**...Aka Arthur.**

* * *

><p><em>"Clean shirt, new shoes<em>  
><em>and I don't know what I am gonna do.<br>__Silk suit, black tie,_  
><em>I don't need a reason why.<br>They come runnin' just as fast as they can..."_

* * *

><p>Arthur checked his (<em>fancy ass) <em>watch, looking around the warehouse. It was only one in the morning, and yet everyone was gone. Weird.

He glanced at the empty desks, his ears listening to the guitar music playing in the background. He followed the music, which led to Ariadne's desk. He frowned, staring at the iTunes filled screen, raising an eyebrow.

_ZZ Top?, _he thought. He raised his head, looking around the warehouse, looking for the brunette Architect, but she was nowhere to be found.

Arthur frowned, and headed back to his desk, peeling off his three piece suit jacket, smoothing out his waistcoat. He heard footsteps behind him and suddenly there was a hot breath on his neck. Arthur's bad-ass side kicked in (_like it was ever not on_) and swerved around, coming to stare into brown eyes. He watched Ariadne stare at his tie. He raised an eyebrow again.

"Ariadne?" His voice echoed throughout the spacious room. Ariadne didn't respond, only stepped closer to Arthur, who was now frowning.

"W-what are you-" She started to sing along with the song, cutting him off.

She wrapped her small fingers around his tie, yanking his head closer to hers. Arthur blushed, searching his face.

"What did Eames do to you?" Ariadne licked her lips, one hand running up his face to tangle in his always slicked back brown locks. Arthur writhed as she kneaded his scalp gently. He grasped her shoulders, trying to pull away.

"Ariadne?" He asked again. She still said nothing, but continued to sing.

All thoughts of Arthur's were permanently gone when Ariadne yanked his head fully down to her lips, biting on his lower lip. Arthur's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>"...cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man."<em>

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Gold watch, diamond ring,<br>I ain't missin' not a single thing.  
>cuff-links, stick pin<br>when I step out I'm gonna do you in.  
>They come a runnin' just as fast as they can..."<em>

* * *

><p>After the very random, (<em>yet ferociously hot<em>) make out session with Ariadne, Arthur was confused but very happy.

He decided to do some training in the dream world, so he hooked up the PASIV, and layed on the stupid lawn chair, closing his eyes. He heard the small beep that meant he was drifting, and before he knew it, he was in a city street, looking around.

His subconsious was usually brutal to say the least, and he usually found himself fighting like they did in the Matrix (_psh, he was so better_). But today it was somehow quieter. Arthur frowned, gripping his gun tighter. Usually the projections swamped him the minute he arrived, til the end when they finally got him down and dead, because he never resorted to suicide in training, unless nessecary.

That damn song started playing again, and once more Arthur frowned.

"What in the high hell?" He muttered, searching around, almost expecting Ariadne to saunter his way yet again. But she didn't appear in front of him.

Small hands enclosed over his eyes, hot breath once again at his neck. He smirked, turning in the person's arms, expecting to see Ariadne when they pulled away. But when the little fingers gently pryed themselves from his eyes, he gaped like a fish, the grip on his gun loosening.

"MAL?"

Said lady grinning, giving him a very ... _sexy_ expression.

Mal stepped forward towards him, gripping his wrists, yanking them behind his back. He pushed up to his body, slamming her lips onto his. Once again, Arthur's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>"...cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man."<em>

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Top coat, Top hat,<br>And I don't worry cause my wallets fat.  
>Black shades, white gloves,<br>lookin' sharp, lookin' for love.  
>They come runnin' just as fast as they can..."<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur refused to make out with Mal, so he shot himself (<em>though she was hot, this was nessecary<em>) and woke up, deciding not to train for a few... weeks.

He did, however, decide to go and get a drink. But this evidently called for him to pull his heavy coat on, since it was a cold one today. He headed out of the still deserted warehouse, realizing it was about three in the morning.

Which meant he had to go to an actualy bar. Like where.. Eames hung out.

Gag.

He headed out of the building, going towards the best (_if there was such thing_) of the many bars Eames had showed the team. He stepped in, putting his hands into his coat pockets, shuddering slightly from the change in temperature from outside to the bar. The first thing to hit his ears was the song they were playing rather oudly in the crowded place.

Arthur laughed bitterly. Again with that damned song.

He ordered a gin at the bar, and leaned against the counter, yet still stood straight. He took a sip from the crystal glass, before someone tapped his shoulder, and the smell of vodka overwhelmed him from behind. He sighed, turning around, expecting some drunkard, or another prying woman.

The person immediately pushed him against the counter, as Arthur's eye twitched.

"_EAMES?"_

Eames grinned, leaning his head closer to Arthur's. Arthur couldn't help but move his head back on instint.

"Uh... Eames.. are you drunk?" Eames said nothing, but pushed closer (_was that even possible?_) to Arthur. Arthur pushed back, trying to pull away, but Eames muscled arms gripped the table on either side of Arthur, trapping him. Again Arthur's eye twitched.

"EAMES! What the hell-"

Eames' lips came within centimeters of Arthur's.

* * *

><p><em>"...cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man."<em>

_(and evidently some guys.)_

* * *

><p><strong>END. <strong>

**x**

**Let's just say the Point Man didn't come out of his house for a few days...from traumatization.**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist. xD Again apologies if it was a bit crappy, but I love this song, and every time I hear it I immediately think of Arthur. I honestly couldn't think of a plot to put to this, because when I did, it came out like a music video kinda thing. Dx. **


End file.
